Chapter 01 - Splattered Hope
Day One *Ding dong, bing bong* (Monokuma) *Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!* "Ugh.. I don't wanna get up.. not just that, I don't even wanna be here..." (Yoshimi) "I can't believe this.. we really have to kill to survive..." "Stupid bear! We won't do that shit!" "I gotta go to the dining hall... because yesterday..." ---- FLASHBACK "I-I wanna get out of here...but the only way is to.." (Naoki) "Don't talk like that, idiot!" (Haruka) "I-I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy!" (Naoki) "Right... anyway, I suppose for now we should try to find clues on how to get out of here." (Otabek) "Otome agrees!" (Otome) "If that's the case, then... let's go in pairs. (Ayame) "Okay, but...can we do this tommorow?" (Satoshi) "Why?" (Ayame) (Ayame sounds angry...) "Well... it's just that.. I need time to think.." (Satoshi) "Ah...gotcha." (Ayame) "Really?" (Satoshi) "...No." (Ayame) "But... I need time to think, too. So... let's do this tommorow." "Thanks, Ayame!" (Satoshi) "Anyway, we should at least finish the pairings." (Ayame) "Why do we have to go in pairs, anyway?" (Yoshiki) "Because that way, if someone discovers something, we have someone to tell." (Ayame) "Okay! That's the plan, then!" (Haruka) "But the problem is..." "Who's going with who?" (Satoshi) "I was prepared for this. So I have sticks for everyone to pick out. That stick will be your partner." (Ayame) "You were prepared for this?!" (Rusuka) "Yep." (Ayame) "Now, Yoshimi, you go first." "Um... okay..." (Yoshimi) One by one, we all grabbed sticks. Some of us got a stick that already had a partner, so we drew again. "Alright, I have Yoshimi, Goro has Taro, Yoshiki has Haruka, Norio has Chiemi, Naoki has Izanagi, Otabek has Rusuka, Kotori has Otome, and Satoshi has Shizuka. (Ayame) (I think I could hear Shizuka silently crying...) "Nice memory!" (Satoshi) "Shall we continue this tommorow?" (Chiemi) "Yes." (Ayame) "Let's meet here tommorow, maybe even everyday." "Follow me. I think I know where the rooms are. " We all follow Ayame and walk into a hallway surrounded by dark brown wooden doors with nameplates. "Woah! N-Nameplate!" (Otome) After looking around for a while, I see a nameplate that looks somewhat like me. "This must be my room, then..." (Yoshimi) I walk in to find a bed, a bathroom, a drawer, etc. Things you'd find in a normal room. Soon after exploring the room, I walk to the bed and fall into deep sleep. ---- Instantly, I run out of the room to go to the dining hall. But as I'm running to the door... I realize I'm not really running.. ... ... ... It was Ayame. She was holding onto my shirt...It was such a tight grip I couldn't even move anymore... "Ayame?" (Yoshimi) "You overslept." (Ayame) "Huh?" (Yoshimi) "...You overslept. I was waiting for you." (Ayame) "I did?! How much?!" (Yoshimi) "Just a couple of minutes. Calm down." (Ayame) "Why didn't you wake me up?!" (Yoshimi) "I didn't want to disturb you." (Ayame) "Sorry, Ayame... I really didn't intend to keep sleeping or anything like that..." (Yoshimi) "It's nothing.." (Ayame) "Let's go." "Huh? Did the others already leave?" (Yoshimi) "Yeah." (Ayame) "Geez..." (Yoshimi) "Oh yeah, I forgot to say, we got assigned to explore the first floor." (Ayame) "As far as I know, there's only one floor, right?" (Yoshimi) "No." (Ayame) "Huh?" (Yoshimi) "...You'll figure out, soon." (Ayame) "Soon...?" (Yoshimi) "Anyway, it's about time we go." (Ayame) "But wait! Ayame!" (Yoshimi) "Just drop it.." (Ayame) "F-Fine.." (Yoshimi) All of a sudden, Ayame grabs my hand as we walk. "That's the wrong way, it's over here." (Ayame) "O-Oh..." (Yoshimi) (Am I... blushing...? My heart won't stop beating so fast...) "We're here." (Ayame) She let go of my hand as she went into one of the classrooms. "W-Wait, Ayame!" (Yoshimi) "Seems like a normal classroom." (Ayame) By the time I even touched the floor with my shoe, Ayame already left. "There's an AV room here." (Ayame) "And not just that, a nurses office and a gym is down here, too." (Yoshimi) "Convenient..." (Ayame) ---- After investigating, Ayame & I meet up with the others at the Dining Hall. "So, did you guys find anything?" (Haruka) "Yeah, rooms... but no way out of this place..." (Chiemi) "I wonder if we're gonna ever leave this place..." (Haruka) "Don't give up!" (Chiemi) "Who said I was, idiot!" (Haruka) "I wanna get out of here more than anything..." "All of us do." (Kotori) "But there's seems to be of no way out..." (Izanagi) "...Except for killing, of course." "There's no way we'll do that." (Kotori) Everyone would look down, looking hopeless. Ayame would sigh. "You guys are already giving up? You really are hopeless." "I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna give up so easily, so.." "Ayame..." (Yoshimi) "What?" (Ayame) "You know, I just want to point something out." (Norio) "What? This isn't the time..." (Haruka) "Is Yoshimi... really a girl?" (Norio) "What...? How DARE you, Norio?!" (Haruka) "Y-Yeah! Of course Yoshimi's a girl!" (Chiemi) "Yep, yeah, that's right-" (Haruka) "Yoshimi has never denied that!" (Chiemi) "Are you really sure?" (Ayame) "Huh? What do you mean?" (Chiemi) "Not you too, Ayame!" (Haruka) "Are you really sure Yoshimi's a girl?" (Ayame) "Of course we are!" (Haruka) "Yoshimi! You're a girl, right?!" "Uh.." (Yoshimi) "... No." (I never knew... revealing something so small... would cause such an uproar..) (... Or at least what I thought was small..) I decided to bolt out of the room with Ayame as soon as I revealed my true gender, because I knew a majority of everyone there would scream.) I flop onto the ground, trying to catch my breath. I realize I'm still holding Ayame's hand and immediately jump back up. "S-Sorry!" "Um, anyway.. I hope you're not as shocked as everyone else is.." "I don't care." (Ayame) "Oh.." (Yoshimi) "I didn't mean it like that.." (Ayame) "I just mean... it doesn't really bother me.." "Really? It's the same for me!" (Yoshimi) "..." (Ayame) "Anyway, I have something I... need to do." "... Ayame?" (Yoshimi) Ayame would walk away, completely ignoring me. I'd sigh and walk to my room. "I have a little free time..." (Yoshimi) "What should I do?" FREETIME "Well, it looks like I still have more time..." (Yoshimi) FREETIME ---- *Ding dong, bing bong* (Monokuma) "Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..." I'd walk into my room and immediately flop onto the bed. Soon after, I drifted off to sleep. ---- Day 2 *Ding dong, bing bong* (Monokuma) *Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!* "Ah... morning already?" (Yoshimi) Category:Chapters Category:Anime